User blog:J1coupe/Spyro vs. Crash Bandicoot. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 5.
Hello once again! After a week of World Cup and procrastination, I am finally here with a new battle! Before I go any further, I must thank MSV for writing an whooping verse for Spyro! I know you aren't here with us right now, buddy, but still, thank you! And I like to thank Killer as well for helping me come up with few lines for Crash. So let's see who we have here- It's another ultimate rivalry being settled in a rap battle! Spyro the Dragon from the Spyro Series ''goes against Crash Bandicoot from the ''Crash Bandicoot series- in order to settle the feud once and for all! This battle was mainly suggested by Dragon and MSV- so I like to thank you guys as well! (even though I thanked MSV already) As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Lyrics Spyro_1.png|Spyro Crash_1.png|Crash Bandicoot (For the third time, massive thanks to MSV for Spyro's verse!) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! SPYRO! VERSUS! CRASH BANDICOOT! BEGIN! Crash Bandicoot: (starts at 0:21) Woah! Here Enters the Dragonfly! ''Man, I'll stomp on you gladly! beating this N. Sanity welp throughout four seasons like an O.G.! The Puff the Magic Dragon needs to take a lesson from this emcee! Your worlds are in danger yet again, for you've stepped up to me! Charging you all the way to the Forgotten Realm, mind if I Crash in? Dashing and Smashing your ''Shadow Legacy, you need a proper bashing! You may breathe fire, but I'm the one who spits hot, that's the truth! So don't you mess with the Bandicoot, or I'll give you my Bandiboot! Spyro: (starts at 0:42) Run that by me again? I didn't know I was facing this Looney Taz', Either way, you all can stay and watch me end this Hurricane Crash! I'll beat ya Purple and Orange, buddy, in this fight and in the charts! 'Til I cause a stir and burn the fur off this Riptor of Mario Kart! My Hero's Tail ''is no tell-tale, dude, from Gnorcs to Sorcerers I attack, And I'm about to knock your lights out so fast, like you're an Insomniac! Your mindset seems a bit Warped, man, your whole looks are just sick, I guess it just goes to show, you can't teach an old Dog new tricks! Crash Bandicoot: ''(starts at 1:03) I'll show everyone how to train this Dragon who can't even fly! Crash's Twinsanity! Run back to Skylanders, your end is nigh! This arrogant prick dares to call himself a hero? How rude! Year of the Dragon has long passed! Your style is so last year, dude! I'll rip through this Purple Dragon til he turns into a crazy Red, let's see if you can stop my bazooka when I have Aku Aku on my head! Today this Purple Thief who rode off on my fame will drop dead- Your Legacy ends here, for the Dusk of Dragon has Dawned on this fad! (Spyro glows, and he morphs into Legend of Spyro's version of Spyro!) Spyro the Dragon: (starts at 1:24) You oughta run along, Bandicoot, like those dinos you took, 'Cause it seems the guardian of Artisans just got a new look! I'll flame you into Cynders until you're just Sparx ''in my shadow, When I turn Dark my raps just get better, all you've got is a jetpack, though! Taught by Ignitus, still want to fight? Well I'll be sure to knock ya far, Cause I control and bend the elements like the Dragon Avatar! We may have joined forces before, but rest assured it was a ''Forced Alliance, So ends this Crash Course in why your raps are the worst, it's not rocket science! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF! (The Logo is set on fire) VIDE-AH! VIDE-AH! VIDEO-AH! ''' '''AH! AH! GAMESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! Poll WHO WON? Crash Bandicoot Spyro Hint NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts